(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting plate and bolt assembly used for supporting various types of structures above a ground surface and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a helice pierhead mounting plate and bolt assembly attached to a top portion of a helice pier shaft. The mounting plate and bolt assembly are used for supporting various building structures thereon.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, structures and foundations have been built with deep excavations, which disturb the environment. Also, shallow foundations in many cases have differential settlement and are subject to undesirable movement due to seismic and other types of ground and soil movement.
In the past, there have been a variety of ground anchor devices used for soil stabilization. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,662 to Howard A. Perko and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,904,447, 5,919,005 and 5,934,836 to Stanley J. Rupiper et al. disclose recent anchor devices using helical piers for stabilizing soil, securing building foundations and other structures. Also, the patents cited during the prosecution of the above patents are incorporated herein by reference.
Today, a number of United States companies manufacture foundation anchors having a hollow pipe shaft with a fixture mounting plate attached to the top of the pipe shaft. A helix is attached around a circumference of a lower portion of the pipe shaft. The helix is used for rotating the foundation anchor into a ground surface. The foundation anchors can be used for securing light poles, telephone poles, road signs, walls, walkways, building column supports and the like thereon.
None of the prior art ground anchor devices and foundation supports described in the cited patent references provide the unique features, structure, and advantages of the subject helice pierhead mounting plate and bolt assembly and method of grouting around a helice pier as described herein.